At the age of twelve
by pinksnow
Summary: Collection of drabbles... what happened when they were twelve. Saeki, Fuji, Ryou, Atobe, Yuushi, Tezuka, Niou, Yagyuu. Various Pairs.


Collection of drabbles. Various pairs :)

Disclaimer: PoT not mine!

On with the fic.

* * *

**Gone**

The tennis courts felt empty that day when Saeki stared over the fence.

Oh it was not really empty. They were all playing. Bane and Icchan. Then there was the new kid. What was his name again? Davide.

Davide was examining the new racket Oji-chan gave him. Ryou and Atsushi, he would still get confused over which one was Ryou and which one was Atsushi, especially when watching from a distance. But those two were bickering over something under the pretext of warm up exercises.  
( And it made him smile for some reason because it was always amusing to watch the two twins bicker like girls.)

But _something_ was amiss and something was not right even if that little something was seemingly tiny enough to be forgotten - he was thinking that way because it seemed that he was the only one who noticed.

Syuu-chan never used to talk much even if Syuu-chan did use to smile a lot.

When it was just the two of them, Saeki and Fuji used to talk a lot. It could be about how soccer was much better than the new show that both of their oneesan-tachi were watching. Or about wasabi as a garnish for rice balls (it was not Saeki's favorite topic, but then Fuji's face would practically glow when talking about it so it was ok). Then there was talking about Yuuta. There was always talking about Yuuta.

There would be more talking and there was laughing.

And a young Saeki at the age of twelve missed the sound of that tinkling laughter.

* * *

**Follower**

The bond that he had forged with Atobe on the tennis courts was one out of the bounds of normal logic and reasoning.

On courts theirs was an odd partnership - the captain and the lanky bluenette with the kansai accent, off courts it was even odder.

But it was becoming a normal scene - to see them play one on one, at times even after practice, or to see them discussing the line ups for the upcoming tournament, or to see them simply talking for that matter.

Gakuto would often huff when Yuushi did that. Yuushi would only smile sheepishly.

The new king was slowly but surely taking the reins; at the tender age of twelve a smug, haughty Atobe had turned things upside-down, challenging and _winning_. Many a damsels were wooed, so was the general populace as winds of change had heralded Hyoutei.

_'Be awed by my prowess'_

Awed they all were. Yuushi had been one of them, and the moment their eyes met, quite by accident (he didn't think Atobe intended to give him any attention on that fateful day which was sure to be remembered somewhere in the tennis history of Hyoutei), Yuushi knew.

Atobe didn't need worshipers, he needed followers.

Maybe that was why they got along so well.

* * *

**Friends**

When he stepped into the classroom, all the faces were new. And they stared at the new transfer student who had popped out of nowhere in the middle of the semester.

They kept staring when his new sensei gave his introduction. And while they stared and he bowed, Fuji simply smiled the silent smile which would come to terrify many an opponents in days ahead.

With his eyes seemingly closed, Fuji could see everything - and more than anything else it was amusing. It had always been amusing to observe people.

The girls were chattering away; he thought he heard some cooing there. As for the boys, he could feel some stares unwelcome, one or two, friendly, the rest indifferent... Wait, there was someone who was not staring at all.

The bespectacled boy on the first bench, left corner was patiently sitting with his arms crossed, most probably waiting for the farce to get over and lecture to resume. For a tiny fraction of a moment, the smile slipped from Fuji's face as he blinked...

And the smile was back on Fuji's face.

Then and there, the Fuji at the age of twelve decided he wanted to be friends with Tezuka.

* * *

**Mirror**

It was strange to see one of them instead of two. Ryou knew everyone was thinking that way.

It was not like they had fought or anything. 'Tsushi had only left because he wanted to improve his tennis.

It had all always been about tennis and it was not like Ryou was blaming his baby brother (why yes Atsushi was younger by a whole minute and 53 seconds ) for making the choice.

But when he stood on the courts alone without his mirror reflection on the other side, Ryou thought that maybe just maybe it had not been only about tennis, it had also been about them. His hold on the racket in his hand wavered.

'Ryou-chan, let's play. '

And he looked up to see Saeki grinning and waving on the other side...

At the age of twelve, Ryou was, maybe for the first time, looking outside that mirror.

* * *

**Kiss**

'You are doing it all wrong..!'

It was supposed to feel good damn-it, this just felt all wet and sloppy ...

'Niou-kun, I'm perfectly sure this is how kissing is supposed to be.' Thus spoke a twelve year old Yagyuu with all the wisdom of a sage, adjusting his glasses which had gone crooked.

While he had not implemented it before practically, he had made sure he did the complete research the day before when his now not so new, somewhat overly.. friendly was not the right word ( more like Niou simply had a habit of invading someone's personal space without bothering to ask for consent, in a way that would remind Yagyuu of a silver snake).. well, overly whatever doubles partner had requested (which roughly translates to cooed the entire day on courts as well as off courts) that he wanted to try out kissing, all for the sake of strengthening the doubles play...

Oh Yagyuu knew that he was being victimized here, Niou must have failed rather miserably at getting any sane girl to kiss him...

Niou wiped his mouth. Ok, maybe it felt a little good..., 'Wanna have another go?'

Yagyuu didn't seem to mind either way.

At the age of twelve, Niou and Yagyuu lost their first five kisses to each other.

* * *

**A/N:** hope it was a good read :) comments loved :3 xD thanks for reading!


End file.
